Agunimon's Ascension
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny is banished from the human world, and travels to the Ghost Zone. But before that, he runs into Myotismon and gains the power of a Digimon! How will this end? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**DIGIMONS ARE THE CHAMPIONS! Now you all are probably wondering why I just said that. Well it's because I'm doing my second crossover with DIGIMON! Yeah that's right! I ain't ashamed that I'm a fan! Now the story being written now was inspired by The story 'Loves Eternal Flame.' All rights and credit for that story goes to fan-of-fanfiction4ever who wrote it for Psyco Iguana! But this story does not have the same storyline! Now onto the show!**_

_**Gallantmon: SaurusRock625 does not own Digimon or Danny Phantom in anyway, shape or form! All rights to the shows belong to their original owners! Thank you. And enjoy the story! LIGHTNING JOUST! **_

"I'm bored." = Talking

'_It's time to digivolve!' = Thinking_

"**BlackGabumon digivolve to...BlackGarurumon!" = Yelling**

"_**DIGIVOLUTION!"**_

"**Flashbacks"**

* * *

_**Rise of Flamemon!**_

* * *

_*****In The Ghost Zone*****_

* * *

Danny was currently in the Ghost Zone flying with his mother and sister in his ghost form. Now I know what you're thinking. Why are they in the Ghost Zone in the first place? And more importantly, why did Danny reveal his secret to his mom and sister? _**(Lazlo: That's not what I'm thinking.)**_ Well, it all happened approximately two hours ago...

* * *

_*****Flashback: Two Hours Earlier*****_

* * *

**Today was not a good day! First, Skulker, the box ghost, Technus, and the ghost warden Walker attacked Amity Park. Then, Danny fights them to exhaustion. And NOW, he has to deal with the Guys In White trying to catch him while he's weak! Clearly, someone up there hates him!**

**Right now Danny's running for his life, the guys in white had somehow caused him to revert to his human form, his dad saw, and he did not accept him! He just rounded the corner to the Fenton works, only to be blocked off by agents of the G.I.W! **

**"There's nowhere to run now ghost boy! Turn yourself in peacefully, and we MIGHT make your termination quick and painless!" One of the agents said.**

**Just as Danny was about to give up hope, a voice cried out "NIGHTMARE!" And a swarm of bats flew in biting the agents and turning them, and their equipment to stone! A figure then landed in front of him. **

**It appeared to be a man of about seven feet in hieght, with vampiric features, a cruel smirk etched on his face, but it wasn't aimed at Danny. His blonde hair was slicked back, and he wore a blue tux, black boots, and a black cloak. He also had a red eye mask on his face in the form of a bat.**

**"Are you alright child?" asked the stranger. **

**Danny was too stunned and scared to say anything, so settled for shaking his head yes. The strange man smiled at Danny. "Good. Now..." **

**The man reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a glowing reddish orange and gold orb with a white core.**

**"My name is Myotismon. I am a Digital monster, or Digimon for short. I am of the dark type species. I have come to save you, as well as two others. Specifically, your mother and sister. Now for this to work, you must absorb this Digi-core into yourself, and allow its power to take root! In doing so, you will gain power beyond your wildest dreams! Do you accept, young Daniel Fenton?" **

**Danny at this point didn't hesitate. "I accept, Myotismon! I want to use this power to protect my mom and sister! Please...give me the core." **

**Myotismon smirked at Danny's drive, and simply nodded his head in approval, before he gently pushed the core into Danny's chest where his heart is. **

**"It will take a while for the Digi-core to awaken its power. But for now you must go! Escape! Your mother and sister are waiting for you at the portal! We'll meet again one day, Daniel." explained Myotismon**

**And with that, Myotismon created a shadow under Danny that teleported him to the basement where the 'Fenton Ghost Portal' resided. And standing in front of the portal, was Madeline and Jasmine Fenton. They both looked worried and scared at what was happening! **

**"Danny hurry! Transform and get us outta here!" Jazz said, a little more than scared outta her wits!**

**Danny knew he'd be showing his mom that he's part ghost, but he had no choice if he wanted to save them! "Mom, I really hope you don't hate me for this." Maddie looked confused at what her son said. **

**"Why would I ever hate you Danny?" asked Maddie. Danny just got a determined look on his face and transformed. "I'm going ghost!" **

**A ring appeared around Danny's waist and separated, one going up, the other going down. Danny's clothes changed from a white t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers, to a black hazmat suit, white gloves, and white boots. His skin turned slightly paler than normal, and his hair turned white, his eyes turned a glowing green color. Danny Fenton has turned into Danny Phantom!**

**Maddie was wide eyed in shock! The ghost boy that she and Jack had been trying to capture, was her own son! She was about to ask how this happened, but Danny was in a rush to get out of there! "I'll explain later! Right now we gotta get outta here! And with that, he took their hands, and they flew through the portal!**

* * *

_*****End Flashback*****_

* * *

"Danny, we need to find a place to land! You need to rest!" Maddie said trying to get Danny to rest.

Begrudgingly, Danny landed on a tropical island of the Ghost Zone. He punched a palm tree, knocking a few coconuts from the tree. He broke them open, and the three drank the milk inside.

Maddie then looked at her son, wondering how he became a ghost. "Danny. Please tell me...how did this happen? I mean it just seems impossible!" Danny looked at her with sad eyes. He then proceeded to tell her, and Jazz how he became half ghost.

"Well you see, after the portal didn't work the first time, I went inside to see if I could find the problem. I couldn't see very good, so I kept my hand against the wall to steady myself, and it brushed up against something, and before I knew it, I accidentally pushed the on button, and was hit by a ton of ectoplasmic energy and electricity turning me half ghost! And well, here we are. I understand if you hate me now..." Danny explained shedding tears at the end.

Maddie meanwhile was conflicted on the inside. On one hand, her scientific mind/Ghost Hunter mentality, she thought that Danny was that phantom ghost who was downright evil. But on the other hand, her maternal instincts and her heart were yelling to her that this is her son! The one she gave birth to, who thought she was his whole world, and the very son whom she loved with all her heart and soul!

With her mind made up, she moved closer to her son, and brought him into a hug, stroking his hair like she used to when he was little and got hurt or had a nightmare.

"My baby...I could never hate you, no matter what you become! You are not some ghost! You are my son! And I love you very much! Never forget that..." Danny couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and just clung to his mother sobbing into her shoulder.

Jazz was watching the scene with a few tears in her eyes too. She wiped her tears away, hoping no one saw.

"I saw that tough gal." Maddie said to her daughter.

Jazz didn't even deny it. But she suddenly saw that Danny was beginning to glow. Maddie and Danny noticed this also. Before any of them knew what was happening, Danny began to SHRINK! Until he was nothing but a little blood red ball with big green eyes, a mouth, and long wavy ears! Oh, and he was also about only half a foot tall!

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"**

That's a good question Maddie! One that your son actually has the answer to.

"For some reason, I know what it is that happened to me. The Digi-Core that Myotismon gave me has replaced the ghost DNA that I had with that of a Digimon that has not been seen for thousands of years! I'm its in-training stage right now. Call me PygmyKoromon! But you can still call me Danny if you want." Danny said for once acting knowledgeable!

So his mother picked him up, and they began to walk again. But they didn't get far before they ran into trouble! It was Skulker! "Finally! I'll have your pelt on my wall yet whelp!" He exclaimed firing nets at the group trapping them!

Maddie dropped Danny before they got caught though, and his instincts took over as he got ready to fight. Skulker simply laughed at this.

"Ha! What're you gonna do whelp? You have no way of fighting back!" Danny just hopped towards Skulker, getting up close at incredible speeds! He then launched tiny sparks from his mouth.

**"Sparks of Flame!" **It didn't do a lot of damage though, and Skulker easily swatted Danny away, making him hit a wall!

Skulker then made his way to the downed digimon, ecto-blade drawn fully intent on skinning the PygmyKoromon alive! But that's when something began to happen. PygmyKoromon started glowing! He started growing, and took on a more humanoid form.

**"**_**PygmyKoromon digivolve to… FLAMEMON!"**_

When the light died down, it revealed a new figure in place of PygmyKoromon. This guy looked like a teenage male with spiky orange hair, dark tanned skin with white tribal tattoos on the right side of his face and his torso, three clawed toes on each foot, and a big bushy tail that was also orange like fire. He had green eyes, and two small blunt horns sticking out of his hair. He was wearing a pair of fiery red pants, red gauntlets, and red armor on his shoulders.

"Skulker… You just messed with the WRONG Digimon!" declared Flamemon.

* * *

_**I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, so I decided to finally update. I hope you like it, because I have been plagued by this idea for EVER! Now, I'm going to set up a poll on who should be in the pairing with Danny/Flamemon. Your options are…**_

_**Kazemon**_

_**Ranamon**_

_**Angewomon**_

_**All of the above**_

_**Please vote on this poll to help move this story along. Also, Do you think that Skulker should disperse into data for Flamemon to absorb at the end of the fight, or just be sent to his designated afterlife? The choice is yours! Read, review, no flames, and enjoy!**_


	2. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

_**I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
